It Just Comes Natural
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh story. This is a cute, romantic one-shot for one of the couples I like; Yugi Muto and Serenity Wheeler. Yugi teaches Serenity how to duel and the pair slowly begin to fall in love over the course of the summer. How will Joey feel about the potential relationship? I hope everyone enjoys my new story and leave some positive reviews. Enjoy the story!


**Hello everyone, I'm here with my very first Yu-Gi-Oh story. This is a cute, romantic, one-shot that features Yugi teaching Serenity how to duel. The pair connect during their practices and admit their feelings to each other. Hopefully this will be the first of more Yu-Gi-Oh stories to come later. Feel free to read my one-shot and leave positive reviews. Enjoy folks!**

 **It Just Comes Natural**

It was the first day of summer in the town of Domino. At the Game Shop, our favorite duelist Yugi Muto was busy stocking the shelves with new Duel Monsters cards. The spiky-haired duelist was dressed in the same outfit he wore during the Battle City tournament, which he came out as champion. The Millennium Puzzle shined proudly around Yugi's neck as the Pharaoh watched his friend putting in the hard work.

"Boy, we received a big shipment today." Yugi said stocking the shelves. Yami just chuckled to himself as the door opened and closed. Yugi looked up and smiled to see his best friend Joey Wheeler and his sister Serenity standing by the door.

"Hey Yugi." Joey greeted.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Yugi asked walking to the register.

"Well I have a question I want to ask you?" Joey asked approaching the register. Serenity Wheeler just looked down in shyness and stood in her spot.

"Sure Joey, what's up?" Yugi said.

"I wanted to know if you can teach Serenity how to duel." Joey said looking at the displays. Yugi was surprised to hear Joey ask that question, he wondered why.

"Why, not that I'm against teaching her." Yugi said.

"Well after what happened when we were stuck in that Virtual World, Serenity freaked out and was scared that she might be forced into another duel." Joey began to speak. Yugi looked over Joey's shoulder to see Serenity quickly looking up and nod in agreement. Yugi could see Serenity's eyes fill hope and fear of rejection, Yugi was lost in her beautiful brown eyes before turning back to let Joey finish speaking.

"I'm a great duelist, but it would be better if you could teach her." Joey finished. "So, what do you say Yugi, can you do it?" Joey pleaded. Yugi tilted his head to think about it, he really didn't want to see Serenity be left out in the popular card game. Plus, he didn't mind spending his summer teaching Serenity how to duel. After a few moments, Yugi smiled at Joey and gave his answer.

"Sure, I'll do it." Yugi happily said. Joey smiled in response and Serenity giggled in happiness as well.

"Thanks, Yugi." Joey said.

"No problem at all. Why don't you bring Serenity here tomorrow so that I can help her build her deck?" Yugi said.

"Alright Yugi. Come on Serenity, let's go visit mom." Joey said walking to the door. Serenity quickly walked up to Yugi and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush madly.

"Thank you Yugi. I'll see you tomorrow." Serenity said. Just like that, the Wheeler siblings exited the Game Shop. Yugi placed a hand on his cheek and slowly felt a smile forming on his face. Yami witness the whole conversation and smirked at his "little brother" before speaking.

" _So, you have a date with Serenity tomorrow?" Yami smirked._

"No Pharaoh, I'm just teaching her how to duel." Yugi said in slight embarrassment. Yami smirked got bigger as Yugi went back to work. The Pharaoh looked back at the door and then to his "little brother" with a smile.

" _I think she likes you." Yami said._ Yugi blushed madly again after hearing Yami's words, this day just got more interesting.

"N-no, w-we're just friends." Yugi stuttered.

" _If that's how you see it." Yami responded._ Yami went back to Yugi's mind as the young duelist worked. He was deep thought, thinking about Yami's words. Does Serenity like him or was she just being thankful? The thought of Serenity having a crush on him did sound good to him, but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Joey.

"I guess we'll find out at the end of the summer." Yugi said to himself. The next day, Yugi was dressed in his Dungeon Dice monsters outfit waiting for Serenity. After a few minutes, Serenity came in the Game Shop dressed in her normal outfit. She approached Yugi and greeted him with a warm smile, feeling a few butterflies in her stomach.

"Am I late Yugi?" Serenity asked in her sweet voice.

"No, you're just in time." Yugi replied. The pair went behind the register and began to assemble Serenity's deck. Yami appeared from behind and quietly watched the pair picking out from a variety of cards. After picking out cards, Yugi had finally assembled Serenity's first ever duel deck. Her deck is based on a mixture of magicians and Battling Boxers with magic and trap cards to enhance their strength.

"These Battling Boxers are good monsters for your deck." Yugi stated shuffling her deck.

"Are you sure Yugi? I'm kind of worried they don't fit my style of play." Serenity nervously said.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you the perfect ways to summon your XYZ boxers." Yugi said as he finished shuffling her deck. Serenity returned his smile, she put her trust into his hands. Yami smiled at the pair, he was sensing the butterflies forming in Yugi's stomach and his heart beating rapidly with love. Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle as Yugi and Serenity exiting and locking the Game Shop.

"We'll be practicing at the park, if that's okay with you?" Yugi said reassuringly.

"That's perfect." Serenity happily said. The pair walked to Domino Park in complete silence, feeling blushes forming on their faces. Yugi rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness as he slowly and gently grabbed Serenity's hand. Serenity felt her blush increase when she felt Yugi grab her hand. He gently squeezed her hand as the pair looked at each other and smiled. The pair reached the park in record time and sat down at one of the tables to practice.

"Okay Serenity, let's begin." Yugi said pulling out his deck. Serenity followed his order and pulled out the deck they built together, it was time to duel. Yami appeared again and quietly watched Yugi teach Serenity the rules of the game. The pair laughed and giggled as their practice duels continued until the sun was setting. Yugi won the practice duels of course, but Serenity didn't care, she was just happy to spend some time with him.

"Oh, I lost again." Serenity said.

"That's okay, you're a fast learner." Yugi said packing up his cards. "How's this, we meet here every day and practice. You know, just the two of us." Yugi offered. Serenity smiled happily at the offer, she was going to beat him in a duel before the summer ends.

"I would love that." Serenity answered. The pair finished packing up as Joey arrived and took his sister and best friend home. Yugi arrived home, set his deck on his desk, and laid down on his bed. He just stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Serenity's first day of practice.

" _Looks like Serenity his developing feelings for you." Yami said appearing in front of Yugi._ Yugi sat up in his bed and spoke to his alter ego.

"You think Joey will be okay with the possibility?" Yugi asked his alter ego. Yami just patted Yugi's back in comfort as he spoke again.

" _Just listen to your heart Yugi. It will lead the way. And I know Joey will be happy about it, he's your best friend after all." Yami said._ Yugi smiled in response as his alter ego disappeared to Yugi's puzzle to sleep for the night. Yugi stood up, walked over to his desk, and sat down in the chair. He turned on his radio and flipped through the stations until he settled for country music.

"Hey, I love this song." Yugi said turning up the volume. George Strait was playing in the radio and Yugi smiled as his favorite song was played.

 _Sun shines, clouds rain_

 _Train whistles blow and guitars play_

 _Preachers preach, farmers plow_

 _Wishes go up, and the world goes round_

 _And I love you_

 _It just come natural_

 _It just comes natural_

Every day, Yugi and Serenity would go to Domino Park to have practice duels. During that time, Serenity slowly began to get the hang of her deck and even pulled off a few surprise plays. Yugi chuckled to himself as he was now starting to slowly put his heart into the game. One day after practice, Yugi was packing his stuff when he heard Serenity speak to him.

"Hey Yugi?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah?" Yugi replied.

"Do you want to get some ice cream and, I don't know, just talk?" Serenity said shyly. Yugi looked at Serenity in deep thought, she has been getting better at dueling and they do deserve to relax. Serenity looked up to see Yugi warmly smiling at her, feeling the same butterflies double in size.

"I loved too." Yugi said. Yugi gently grabbed her hand and the pair walked to the ice cream shop. Unknown to the pair, Joey had watch their practice from across the street. The blond-haired duelist just smiled to himself, he knew that his sister had formed a crush on his best friend.

"Go for it Yugi." Joey said before walking down the street and disappeared.

 _Seasons change, rivers wind_

 _Tumble weeds roll, and the stars shine_

 _Wind howls, dawn breaks_

 _Cowboys riding time slips away_

 _And I love you_

 _It just come natural_

 _It's what I was born to do_

 _Don't have to think it through_

 _Baby, it's so easy loving you_

 _It just come natural_

As the summer passed, Yugi and Serenity continued to have practice duels and hung out after each practice. They would talk and laughed about all the things they had in common. They were slowly falling in love naturally, but they were afraid to admit their feelings. One night, Joey was resting in his room when Serenity knocked on his door.

"Big brother, may I come in?" Serenity asked.

"Sure, come in sis." Joey said standing up. Serenity opened and closed the door as she sat down on his bed nervously. Joey noticed his sister's nervousness and smiled to himself, he knew what she wanted to talk about; her crush Yugi.

"So, what do you want to talk about sis?" Joey said crossing arms and sitting at his desk. Serenity nervously rubbed her arm and blushed heavily, she needed to tell him.

"Joey…" Serenity couldn't finish as Joey spoke up.

"You're in love with Yugi." Joey said with a smile. Serenity looked up at her smirking older brother, feeling her blush increase.

"I've been watching you from afar." Joey added. Serenity just sighed in both relief and defeat, she was still worried about his reaction. Joey just chuckled before taking a seat next to his little sister.

"I have nothing against it. You go for it sis, I'll always be happy no matter what." Joey stated. Serenity just chuckled before hugging her big brother, she was very happy that he gave her his blessings. She was going to admit her feelings to the man she had fallen in love with; Yugi Moto.

 _It's what I was born to do_

 _Don't have to think it through_

 _Baby, it's so easy loving you_

 _Fire burns, waves crash_

 _Seeds grow and good things last_

 _Ships sail, dreams fly_

 _Night falls and full moons rise_

It was a beautiful day at Domino Park and the best thing has happened. Serenity Wheeler had finally defeated Yugi Moto in a duel and she couldn't be any happier. Yugi chuckled to himself as he watched Serenity happily cheer in pure joy.

"I finally won a duel. Thank you so much Yugi." Serenity said hugging him. Yugi happily returned the hug, feeling his heart beat rapidly. After what seemed like an eternity, Yugi and Serenity released their hug and stared into each other eyes.

"I just want thank you for everything." Serenity began to speak. "You saved my vision by giving Joey the $3 million dollars, you saved him from Marik's mind control by sacrificing yourself. But the moment I was happy the most is when you stole my heart. You're are the kindest, sweetest, and the most compassionate person I ever met." Serenity said.

"You're welcome." Yugi replied feeling very grateful. The pair just stared into each other's eyes, seeing nothing but love and happiness.

"I love you Yugi." Serenity finally admitted her feelings. Yugi wasn't shocked or surprised, he was happy as he felt a smile forming on his face. He closed the distance and finally kissed Serenity on the lips. Serenity dreamily sighed and kissed Yugi back, feeling nothing but pure happiness. The new couple kissed until air became necessary and slowly broke the kiss. Yugi's violet eyes stared into Serenity's brown eyes and gently kissed her lips again.

"I love you too Serenity." Yugi said. The new couple stood up and walked home holding hands. Once they arrived to Yugi's house, the new couple went upstairs and rested on Yugi's bed. They shared one more kiss as Serenity slowly closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Yugi looked at his new girlfriend and gently smooth out her hair.

" _Congratulations." Yami said in their mind link._

"Thanks." Yugi said. He slowly closed and joined his new girlfriend in a peaceful sleep. Yugi Muto and Serenity Wheeler fell in love naturally, the best way to fall in love with someone.

 _And I love you_

 _It just come natural_

 _And I love you_

 _It just come natural_

 _It just come natural_

 _It just come natural_

 **The End Everyone!**


End file.
